


Pool Shenanigans

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Stripping, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto really needs to be careful of her wording around her girlfriend Rise. She doesn't stop to think about what she's doing to do next. In retrospect though, that is who Rise is, and loves her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Shenanigans

On a sunny afternoon, Rise went to visit her best girlfriend Naoto at her estate. Being allowed in, Rise was told that Naoto was in the indoor swimming pool, doing some light exercise. Upon arriving to the pool, Rise's eyes gazed upon the gorgeous figure of Naoto in a one piece bathing suit. Every inch of the wet suit sticking to Naoto's skin like a glue, further emphasizing her beautiful body from top to bottom, and seeing Naoto being so relaxed, carefree and overall...happy, made Rise really happy as well.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Naoto turned around and spots Rise; sporting a small smile, she swims towards the edge and grabs it "Rise-chan, welcome home."  
  
"Hey..." Rise said, biting her lip as she can't decide whether to look at Naoto's mesmerizing eyes or her gorgeous body. Decisions, decisions...thankfully Naoto gave her option C.  
  
"Care to join me Rise-chan?" Naoto asks, with a rather pleadful look that Rise considered freaking adorable. She didn't bring a swimsuit, but really she doesn't give a shit.   
  
The idol strips down to her bare undergarments and jumps in, surprising Naoto with a splash. Surfacing, Rise quickly swims up to Naoto and glomps her "You didn't have to ask Naoto-kun." Rise said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"R-Rise-chan you don't have a swimsuit on!" Naoto exclaimed, blushing at Rise's close presence. The idol shrugged though.   
  
"So? Underwear is just a not resistant bikini right?" She asks "Besides I'd have to walk all the way back home to get it." she pouts and gives Naoto the puppy eyes "You wouldn't want your girlfriend to walk all the way back in this scorching sun would you Naoto-kun...?"  
  
"...Augh...no..." Naoto sighs, giving up. Sometimes with Rise its best to not fight against her needs; as questionable as they are from time to time. "I'll get you a new pair to wear once we're done."  
  
"Oooh I can't wait to see what you get me" Rise said with a teasing tone "But enough of that, lets play Naoto-kun. Whee!" Rise jumps back into the water and motions for Naoto to follow.  
  
Naoto couldn't help but blush and smile at her girlfriend "Wait up Rise-chan!" Naoto jumps and dives in, chasing after her girlfriend.  
  
>Rise and Naoto spent a lovely afternoon together...


End file.
